


Unexpected Uncle

by LoyalGleeFan



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalGleeFan/pseuds/LoyalGleeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets his dad's brother for the first time when he's 13. He wonders why it took so long to meet the man. He finds out his dad thought the man would shun Kurt so he never mentioned him. Come to find out, he was wrong. His uncle is ok with him, maybe a little too ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Glee fic so I hope you enjoy it. Comments, critiques and ideas are all welcome. Thank you for reading

Kurt was just getting home after a tiring day of school. He hated high school. Barely being a freshman you would think school wouldn’t be that hard but those Neanderthals that call themselves jocks were already making his life miserable. The name calling wasn’t too bad but did they really have to throw him into the dumpster and slushy him? He wished he and his father didn’t live in this cow town. Why couldn’t he have been born somewhere where he wasn’t always bullied and shunned?

As he entered through the front door, Kurt could hear his dad talking to someone. With his curiosity piqued, Kurt went to see who it was. It wasn’t often they got visitors. Ever since Kurt could remember, his dad and him didn’t have much family or friends. His dad said he had a couple uncles, aunts and cousins but he’d hadn’t met many. He wasn’t sure why but he believed most family members from his mother’s side didn’t like his dad much so that was probably why he didn’t know any other family.

As he got closer to the voices he heard his dad laugh. Whoever was talking to his dad must be someone his dad knew.

“Dad, I’m home,” Kurt said before entering the living room.

There in front of the television was his dad, sitting with another man Kurt had never seen before.

“Hey buddy! How was school?”

“Fine dad,” Kurt said while looking at the unknown man.

Noticing his son’s curious look, Burt said “Son, I want you to meet your uncle Nick. My younger brother.”

Kurt was speechless. He had always thought his dad was an only child. Why had it been 13 years for him to have found out he had an uncle from his dad’s side?

“Umm, hello. It’s nice to meet you uncle Nick,” Kurt said while shaking the man’s hand. He was unsure of how to react to his new found uncle.

“Hey Kid. It’s great to see you again. Last time I saw you, you had just been born and Burt here wouldn’t let anyone near you. I must say, you’ve grown up,” said Nick.

Kurt wasn’t sure why but the way his uncle was looking at him when he said that last part made him feel a little uneasy. His dad didn’t seem to notice but uncle Nick hadn’t taken his eyes off Kurt.

“Dad never mentioned he had a brother,” Kurt replied questioningly.

“I’m sorry buddy. Your uncle enlisted in the army right around the time you were a few weeks old. He got out around a year ago but I wasn’t sure how accepting of you he’d be and didn’t want to risk you being around him. I’m sorry,” said Burt while looking at both Kurt and Nick.

Both Kurt and Nick understood Burt’s reasoning. Kurt especially appreciated his dad’s concern. He had an aunt who had taken one look at him once and tried telling Burt that Kurt was too feminine and he needed to do something about it before he turned out being a sinner. Burt had never again invited family over without being sure on his relatives views concerning homosexuality. He wasn’t about to let anyone make his son feel bad about himself.

“I can understand that Burt. I wouldn’t want anyone disrespecting Kurt either. We Hummel’s don’t let anyone push us around. We have to look out for each other.”

Kurt smiled at that. His dad had said the same thing to him before.  Now that he thought about it, his dad and uncle didn’t have much in common from what he could see so far. While his dad was a bit overweight and balding, his uncle looked around thirty five with a full set of light brown hair. He wasn’t in model shape either but definitely thinner than his dad. Also while his dad’s eyes were green, his uncle’s were blue. The only similarities he could see were that both men had a gruff look about them and both had a loyalty to family.

“Your uncle has decided to stay with us for a while. He’s considering moving out here and I offered him a job at the garage for now. So let’s do our best to make him feel welcome,” said Burt to his son with a smile.

“Oh don’t worry Burt, I’m sure I’ll love it here,” said Nick while looking and smiling at Kurt from behind Burt.

Kurt wasn’t sure why he blushed but he smiled anyway. Happy to have more family on his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first week of his uncle’s move in went by quickly for Kurt. Everything seemed the same, just with an added person to the household. He continued to do the cooking and cleaning after school and made sure both his dad and uncle didn’t eat too much unhealthy food. He even packed them healthy lunches for work.

It was a Saturday and Kurt was up early starting on breakfast when things changed a bit.

“Kurt, I have to make a delivery today. I’ll be back around 7 tonight, ok buddy. Just hang out with Nick and I’ll see you tonight,” Burt said while grabbing a few slices of toast and rushing out the door before Kurt could even reply. Kurt just laughed a bit and shook his head at his dad’s retreating form.

“I swear, if Burt ran that fast every day, he’d be much healthier,” said Nick behind Kurt, startling him.

Kurt jumped and said, “Uncle Nick! You startled me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack at my young age?”

Chuckling, Nick walked closer to Kurt. When he got right behind him, Nick placed his hands on Kurt’s waist.

“Sorry kid. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kurt felt his uncle behind him and the hands on him but decided not to think anything of it and just continued with breakfast. His uncle was just affectionate. It was a welcomed difference  from school, where no one touched him unless it was to hurt him. So he didn’t mind much.

“Mmmm… what smells so good,” asked uncle Nick while pressing closer to Kurt so he could look over his nephew’s  shoulder.

“I had planned to treat you and dad today and let you have bacon and sausage for breakfast. So I made eggs, bacon, turkey sausage and toast for breakfast. But since dad rushed off, there’s extra for us,” Kurt replied with a big smile on his face while turning his head towards his uncle.

Uncle Nick smiled back and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and said, “you’ll make someone a very lucky man, kid.”

Kurt blushed from the compliment. Since his uncle’s stay, Kurt had been on the receiving end of many compliments. He wasn’t sure how to take them. Besides his dad and a few teachers, compliments were a rare occurrence for him. It was nice though. To have someone else see him for who he is.

Kurt was about to reply when he felt a light brush against his neck. His body stiffened a bit, knowing it was his uncle’s doing. He wasn’t sure how to react to what he could tell now was lips on his neck. Before he could say anything though, he felt a wet swipe on the same spot that was kissed. A shiver ran down his spine with the sensation. His uncle must have noticed because he went to do it again. Kurt’s nerves were jumping in anticipation now, waiting to see what happened next.

Before uncle Nick could continue, the smell of burning hit Kurt and he realized the bacon was ruined. He squeaked and quickly turned the stove off. Kurt moaned in dismay at the ruined food, throwing it out.

“Well, I guess this means we’re not having any bacon today. Sorry uncle Nick.”

“That’s fine Kurt. We still have the rest of breakfast to eat. Now come on, let’s eat in the living room so we can watch tv,” replied Kurt’s uncle.

Kurt just nodded and picked up the plates to take into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He took a seat and ignored his uncle sitting right next to him. Kurt stayed quiet while uncle Nick looked for something to watch on the television. He kept replaying what happened with uncle Nick over and over in his head. Why had his uncle done that? Was he teasing him? Was it something else? Either way, he knew it was wrong. It wasn’t right for family to do that with each other.

Then why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Why was his heart still beating so hard? He was so confused. Maybe he should tell his dad… no, no he wouldn’t do that. His dad finally had more family and he wouldn’t take that away from him. He’d just wait and see if his uncle tried anything again. If he did, he’d talk to his dad and see what happened.

For the rest of the day Kurt and his uncle spent the day watching movies and getting to know each other. By the time Burt got home, the other two were laughing and joking like the best of friends. Burt was happy to see the two get along so well. Hopefully everything would work out better for their little family now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was officially a month since uncle Nick had moved in and everything was back to normal. So much so that Kurt completely forgot about what happened with his uncle that one Saturday morning. To celebrate the occasion, Kurt was cooking all his uncle’s favorites for dinner. Hopefully he enjoys everything, thought Kurt with a smile.

After setting the table, Kurt called in his dad and uncle to the table. Both men were happily surprised with the food. Everything looked delicious. After thanking Kurt, the men dug in.

“What would you two like to drink? We have water, lemonade, grape juice, or ice tea,” asked Kurt looking at his dad and uncle.

“I’d like some lemonade,” replied Burt with a sigh. He was hoping for some soda for once but Kurt was adamant about being healthy still.

“I’ll take the same. Thanks kid.”

After everyone had dinner, Kurt began picking up the dishes while his dad and uncle enjoyed dessert. While stretching across his uncle to grab Burt’s cup, Kurt slipped and ended up lying across his uncle’s lap.

“I’m so sorry uncle Nick. I didn’t mean to fall,” Kurt hurriedly said from embarrassment.

“No problem Kurt,” replied uncle Nick while helping Kurt back onto his feet.

Kurt was about to thank his uncle when he felt where his uncle’s hand was. His uncle had his hand rested on Kurt’s behind. Luckily, from where Burt was, he couldn’t see where Nick’s hand was sitting. Kurt stood completely still in hopes that his dad didn’t see and get upset. It was getting hard to do though because uncle Nick started rubbing and squeezing Kurt’s ass.

“Are you ok Kurt? You’re a little red,” asked Burt concerned.

Nodding nervously, Kurt walked stiffly towards the sink to finish washing the dishes. He tried to calm his racing heart and get his blush to fade. He was so embarrassed and relieved his dad didn’t see what his uncle did. He was going to have to confront his uncle about his actions. Once could have been passed off as a mistake but twice was definitely something inappropriate. The nerve of the man, touching him as if he just could. He had another thing coming if that’s what he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt waited until his dad went to bed to confront his uncle. Kurt found his uncle in the guest bedroom. Luckily it was by the living room where his dad wouldn’t hear anything. Why he was worried about that, he wasn’t sure but it sounded like a good idea.

Kurt walked in and was about to start his tirade when he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. With a pair of arms trapping him, Kurt stood rigidly against the wall. He knew who it was but seemed frozen.

Uncle Nick took advantage of Kurt’s frozen state and started kissing Kurt’s smooth neck. After a few minutes of Kurt still not moving, uncle Nick started licking the neck in front of him. Kurt moaned slightly in reaction. Enjoying the sound coming from his nephew, uncle Nick placed his arms around Kurt and started sucking lightly on Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt knew it shouldn’t feel so good but the feelings his uncle was causing were making him tingle and moan. He could feel his blood pumping from the gentle ministrations.

As Kurt’s moans got louder, uncle Nick began kissing and sucking higher while his hands roamed all over his nephew. He then pulled Kurt and started leading him backwards towards his bed while continuing to lick and suck on Kurt’s neck. When he felt the bed bump his leg, he turned and quickly pushed Kurt onto it. Kurt bounced a little from the surprise and just looked up at his uncle in surprise.

“Good god boy, you don’t know what you do to me,” said uncle Nick while unbuttoning his shirt at devouring Kurt with his eyes.

Kurt felt his heart start to beat faster. He wasn’t sure if it was from fright or anticipation. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this but a part of him wanted to be seen and looked at in the way his uncle was doing. He wanted to feel a man’s touch.

“The moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. No matter how wrong this might seem to you Kurt, I’m going to make you mine,” continued uncle Nick once he finished removing his shirt.

Kurt waited nervously but still seemed speechless. He couldn’t seem to look away from his uncle either. Kurt had never been so close to a topless man before. It was kind of exciting and scary at the same time. Nothing about this situation seemed real, yet Kurt knew it was from the way his body ached for something he didn’t know.

Uncle Nick continued to look hungrily at his nephew while unbuckling his pants and removing them. He then crawled his way above Kurt and started undressing him. Kurt’s breathing seemed to quicken with every item of clothing uncle Nick removed.

The man was enjoying his nephews reactions. He knew Kurt would easily be seduced. The boy just seemed to be begging for some attention and Nick knew he could give it to him. Kurt was beautiful, Nick thought once he had the boy down to his briefs.

“God Kurt, you’re absolutely gorgeous,” said uncle Nick while running his hands up and down Kurt’s thighs.

Kurt moaned at the caress and words. He knew he should fight his uncle but it felt so good. The calloused hands running all over his smooth body was bringing out sounds and feelings he had never felt before. No, Kurt couldn’t stop this. He wanted whatever his uncle was doing to go on. He needed to see this to the end.

Uncle Nick sucked from Kurt’s neck down to his little pink nipples. While running his tongue around and nibbling on one, he pinched the other, causing Kurt to buck up and groan.  Kurt fisted the sheets on the bed from the overflowing sensations going through his body and ending in his groin.

“Please uncle,” Kurt finally said.

Smiling and looking up at his nephew, Nick said, “what do you need Kurt? Please what?”

“I, I want more. I need more uncle,” gasped and moaned Kurt.

Pleased, uncle Nick pulled his and Kurt’s underwear off. He took a few moments to admire his nephew’s young body. Kurt was smooth and pale all over, and his skin was so soft. He couldn’t help running his hands all over. Groaning in anticipation, Nick reached over into his night stand and pulled out a tube of lube he had bought just to use on his nephew. Uncle Nick settled between Kurt’s legs and coated his fingers with the gel.

Kurt’s whole body was nervous. He knew what came next. He almost told his uncle to stop but he wanted to know if all those feelings could feel even more intense. So he waited with anticipation.

“This might hurt Kurt, but I promise you it gets better. Just relax and wait, alright kid?”

Kurt nodded and tried to calm his racing heart when he felt a finger enter him. It didn’t hurt, just felt a little strange. He could feel it moving in and out and waited for more. Soon a second finger joined the first and that’s when it started feeling uncomfortable and burn a little. He could feel he was being stretched. His uncle started pushing in a little deeper and it made him start panting harder.

“More, more uncle. I need more.”

Nick couldn’t wait any longer. Kurt felt so tight around his fingers, he needed to enter his nephew now. So when Kurt begged for more, he hurriedly removed his boxers and lubed himself up. He grabbed Kurt’s legs and bent them so he could line himself with his nephew’s virgin hole. Slowly he pushed in while watching Kurt wince and groaning. Once in all the way, uncle Nick paused to give Kurt time to adjust and catch his breath. Kurt felt wonderfully tight around his dick.

“Unghh, Kurt. You’re so tight. God, I need to move,” uncle Nick said before starting to thrust in and out of Kurt.

Kurt had just caught his breath when his uncle started moving. He gasped as he was filled again. He couldn’t stop the noises coming out of him from the immense pleasure. He threw his arms around his uncle’s neck just to have something to hold onto and could hear his uncle’s deep moans and groans.

“So tight, so hot," whispered uncle Nick in his ear.

Kurt knew he was rambling uncle over and over again while moaning and making embarrassing noises but he didn’t care. He’d never felt such intense emotions. Sure it had hurt at first but nothing compared to the pleasure.

His uncle continued his rhythmic thrusting into him when he hits a spot in Kurt that makes him see stars and explode. Once Kurt cums, the squeezing of his dick causes uncle Nick to release into Kurt with a groan.

Uncle Nick crumbled onto Kurt while trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, uncle Nick hugged Kurt and looked deeply at him. Kurt looked disheveled and hazy. He couldn’t help leaning over him and kissing him for the first time. He slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and mapped everything into his memory. Kurt followed his lead and enjoyed his first kiss.

“I hope you know you’re mine now Kurt, and I plan to enjoy our time together as much as possible now,” whispered uncle Nick into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt nodded before drifting off to sleep. Uncle Nick following soon after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kurt was able to sneak into his room before his dad woke up. He laid in bed looking at his gray ceiling while thinking. He couldn’t believe he’d lost his virginity. It kept replaying over and over in his mind. The embarrassing thing was, he didn’t regret it. It felt strange knowing it was his uncle who was his first but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. If anything, he couldn’t wait for the next time.

Blushing at the thought, Kurt decided it was time to make breakfast. Getting dressed was a chore because he was a bit sore but he got through it.

He was in the process of making vegetarian omelets for everyone when he was hugged from behind again. This time he didn’t react and just finished what he was doing before turning around to greet his uncle. Uncle Nick kissed him passionately before saying good morning and taking a seat.

It was silent a few minutes while Kurt finished the last omelet. By then, Burt walked in half asleep and bid the other two good mornings. Everyone ate quietly, trying to fully wake up. Once the two men were full and completely awake they started discussing sports.

Kurt washed the dishes while just thinking. He wasn’t sure how life would change now but he knew it would. He knew it’d be a lot of sneaking around but he was willing to do it to feel what he felt the night before. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear his dad go into the living room to watch t.v. So he was surprised when uncle Nick pinched his buttom. Squeaking, Kurt whipped around and smacked his uncle’s chest while blushing. Uncle Nick just laughed and went to join Burt. Kurt shook his head in fake exasperation while secretly smiling. He kind of liked this change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was two weeks since Kurt had lost his virginity and he was aching with want and need. He and his uncle hadn’t been able to get anything besides kissing and a few gropes in. Finally though, Burt was leaving the house. And especially lucky, it was an overnight trip. So Kurt was looking forward to his alone time with uncle Nick.

“Ok Kurt, you know where to reach me if you need anything right?”

“Yes dad. We’ve done this before remember,” Kurt replied with an eye roll and fond smile. Burt laughed, hugged Kurt and said goodbye to his brother before leaving.

As soon as Burt was gone, uncle Nick was on Kurt like a tiger on its prey. All Kurt could do was moan and kiss his uncle hungrily. Both quickly divested themselves of clothes and continued kissing.

Uncle Nick had Kurt spread out on the couch while hovering over him. He kissed and sucked all over Kurt’s chest, marking him in the love bites he wasn’t able to leave before. He caressed all over Kurt’s skin and continued his path down Kurt’s luscious body.

Kurt moaned and panted. He couldn’t think straight but felt like he was starving. How his uncle could make him feel like this after just touching him, he’d never know but he loved it.

Uncle Nick finally reached his goal and cupped Kurt in his hand. He squeezed lightly and started playing with Kurt. Slowly, he lowered his head and took Kurt’s cock into his mouth . He started lightly sucking on the head and worked his way down, taking more and more in. Uncle Nick could hear Kurt losing himself and began stretching his nephew.

Kurt was moaning wantonly and moving his hips trying to feel more of his uncle’s warm mouth. Uncle Nick held his hips down though and kept him still.

Uncle Nick couldn’t wait to be engulfed in Kurt’s tight heat again. The boy was like a glove around his cock. As Kurt neared his climax, uncle Nick stopped and lubed up his cock. Kurt whined at the lack of touch.

“Can’t wait anymore,” uncle Nick gasped out.

Kurt quickly nodded in agreement and spread his legs farther apart. Uncle Nick loved how pornographic that made his nephew look. So hot and slutty.

Uncle Nick quickly entered Kurt in one fast thrust. Kurt moaned at the intrusion. It hurt some but he felt so pleasantly full that he just wanted more. So wrapping his legs around his uncle’s waist, Kurt encouraged uncle Nick to move.

Uncle Nick felt Kurt’s movement and started pumping into his nephew with hard long thrusts. He had gone easy on Kurt their first time but now he was really going to fully enjoy his nephew. He continued ramming into Kurt’s tight heat with everything he had. After a few more thrusts, uncle Nick leaned back and sat up taking Kurt with him. In the new position, with Kurt sitting in his lap and both their arms wrapped around each other, he could go deeper into Kurt. He could feel Kurt’s wonderfully young body pressed against him, and he could watch everything on Kurt’s face. It was perfect.

“Beautiful, my beautiful little Kurt,” uncle Nick said quietly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his uncle and began bouncing up and down on uncle Nick’s cock. Kurt couldn’t seem to catch his breath from everything he was feeling. This position made it feel like his uncle was even deeper in him and he loved every minute of it.

“Oh, ohh, uncle.. uncle Nick. Feels good. So good.”

Uncle Nick delighted in Kurt’s delicious sounds and kissed him until his lips bruised.

After what seemed an eternity of being pounded into, Kurt felt his climax coming. With just a few more thrusts and his uncle biting his neck, Kurt moaned loudly and threw his head back. Uncle Nick continued using Kurt’s body until finding his own release.

Exhausted, the pair laid in each other’s arms panting and trying to catch their breaths. After coming down from his high, Kurt turned to his uncle and kissed him.

“Kid, give me an hour and we can go again. You have to remember I’m not as young as you and need longer breaks in between,” joked uncle Nick after his nephew’s kiss. Kurt giggled and just laid his head on his uncle’s chest. Tomorrow he knew he’d be sore but he planned to fully take advantage of his alone time with his uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of that day was spent in bed with uncle Nick. Kurt learned a lot that weekend. When Burt returned the next day, everything seemed to have gone well. His brother seemed relaxed and Kurt seemed to be smiling more. All in all everything seemed fine, and he was glad.

 That evening, uncle Nick said he had an announcement. Kurt was nervous. He really hoped he wasn’t leaving. Not after everything they’d done.

“I’ve decided where I want to live,” was what uncle Nick said.

Kurt felt his heart fall. He couldn’t lose his uncle. Not after everything. Not after finally knowing what sex was like. Before he could start tearing up though, his uncle continued.

“I’m staying in Lima,” uncle Nick said with a smile.

“Even better, I’m moving just a few houses down the street.”

“That’s great Nick,” exclaimed Burt while slightly pounding Nick’s back.

“What made you decide?”

“I just want to be closer to the family. Stay close to my nephew,” replied uncle Nick while looking directly at Kurt.

Kurt caught the unspoken message his uncle was silently sending him. He was staying for Kurt, and he couldn’t be happier. He wasn’t losing his uncle, if anything, they were gaining privacy.  Now he’d be able to “visit” his uncle and not have to worry about being caught. With that in mind, Kurt rushed to his uncle and hugged him.

“That’s fantastic uncle Nick.”

Burt was very happy with his brother’s decision. Kurt needed as much support as he could get, and he knew Nick loved Kurt and Kurt loved his uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

As the years went by, Kurt continued his relationship with his uncle. He often spent the afternoons at uncle Nick’s while his dad worked or snuck over in the middle of the night.

When Kurt continued to get bullied, it was uncle Nick who comforted him.

When Burt started dating Carole Hudson and spending time with Finn, Kurt would vent to uncle Nick. Who in turn would talk to him and relax him in their private way.

When Burt married Carole, it was uncle Nick who Kurt spent the night with while Finn went out with the boys.

It was uncle Nick who continued comforting Kurt when the bullies became too much and he had to transfer to Dalton Academy. That didn’t last long though because Kurt missed his family and friends too much. Luckily, he returned to his uncle’s loving arms.

When he graduated and decided to go to New York to pursue his dreams,  Kurt sadly had to say goodbye to his family and uncle.

Months later, Kurt happily received the news that his uncle was moving to New York too. He moved in with uncle Nick where their relationship picked up from where it ended. No one knew them there so they were able to kiss in public and pretend the world was theirs’.

When Burt started questioning why neither of them seemed to have lasting relationships, all they’d say was they enjoyed being bachelors.

Their secret didn’t last forever though. A nosy neighbor somehow started spreading rumors about them and they left before people could find out that that particular rumor was real.

They moved to a remote town in Canada. There, Kurt ran a small boutique where he created his own clothes and uncle Nick ran a small car repair shop. The town knew them as a married couple looking for a place to settle down and never questioned them.

While both kept in touch with Burt and a few friends, no one knew they still lived together. Everyone thought Kurt still lived in New York and Nick was in Canada. They’d visit Burt, Carole, and Finn for holidays and special occasions but life seemed to work out for the most part. The uncle and nephew couple did hit a few bumps but always worked them out. It wasn’t Kurt’s original happily ever after but he was happy with his secret life.


End file.
